


Baby's Breath: Daughter Unknown

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Series: Baby's Breath [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Inspired by Poetry, Language of Flowers, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Mentor Severus Snape, Mystery, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Secret Admirer, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slow Burn, Sword of Gryffindor, hidden adoption, hidden pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: In order to save her parents, Hermione casts the Memory charm & erases away the existence of the Grangers. but it activates preexisting wards and the witch stumbles upon heart wenching facts. She is not a Granger, she was never a muggle-born. War is upon them. Hermione grapples with her growing secrets, finding solace in a snarky old portrait, a secret admirer & in a pair of stormy blue eyes. She is rightfully a "know-it-all", because blood ties never lie, neither does history remain hidden and forgotten forever. A slow burn dramione as well in later chapters. Takes place mostly around Deathly Hallows and after that. (Waiting for the completion of Secret Admirer)
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Baby's Breath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900567
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

Once again- MournfulSeverity stands as the source of inspiration. In her very first review of the first chapter of "Love Empowered Empathy- Prologue," she had mentioned the word "Obscurial". That got me researching like a mad hare. Thoughts of "venom" and some sequel of "Spiderman" flooded my mind. And with the emotionally loaded "Mute" and the huge fantastic tale weaving in the backdrop of "Love Empowered Empathy"- Baby's Breath was quietly born in one of my sleepless nights. I hope against hope I shall not disappoint my readers.  
And I would like to thank Darknessdawns13 to inspire me to extend this story into two more parts. 

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _I own nothing, but my thoughts of AU and OC, the rest all belong to J K Rowling. This story just left me sleepless. Thus, with red eyes burning, I am penning it down, or better typing it down. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. This chapter is beta'd by moonvale._

* * *

**Baby's Breath- Daughter Unknown**

**Prologue**

Hermione Granger stood right in the middle of her bedroom staring at the spellbook sitting on her bed and gnawed at her reddened lips. She couldn’t quite sleep for the last couple of nights, not since she had returned from Hogwarts. The book was lying over her favorite chair in the Hogwarts Library, the evening before the term break. She wouldn’t have noticed it, but for a small bunch of baby’s breath placed over it. Right inside the cover, there was a note.

A small piece of parchment with handwriting she had seen only a handful of times. On each of those occasions, they were accompanied by a small arrangement of her most favorite flower: the unassuming, pristine, and commonplace- Baby’s Breath. 

On one side of the note there was, like always, a small set of lines from a poem and the two words written on the other side had horrified her. “ **HIDE THEM** ” was written with the most ordinary Muggle ballpoint pen. Apparently the writer wasn’t used to using the muggle alternative of a quill and no sooner had she run her fingers over it, the two words vanished. The book was about advanced spells and charms, most of them were related to Mind Magic.

It took her exactly two days to come to a decision. She was about to erase the memories of her parents. She had revised the specific memory spell and had reread the counter effects. Still, she couldn’t help but feel the pang of guilt and the sheer sense of loneliness. Her parents would no longer be her parents. They would have no recollection of her. She would have to erase her presence from their lives. She must not be seen inside those simple unmoving photographs that chronicled her childhood of her first eleven years. 

Feeling the edge of the last parchment inside her jumper pocket, she took a shaky breath. Gathering her strength from the words written down from an unknown and unseen friend or admirer, she mumbled to herself while she picked up the book and placed her palm over the cover-

“ _To see a World in a Grain of Sand  
And a Heaven in a Wild Flower,  
Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand  
And Eternity in an hour_.”

A little later, standing behind her parents, she looked apologetically at the sweet couple wrapped in each other’s arms enjoying their favorite TV show. As she rubbed away her silent tears in the sun-kissed air of the afternoon, she whispered to them for the last time, "I love you."

Watery eyes sparked alive with iron resolve. A trait all Hogwarts occupants had learned to attach to a certain, know-it-all, bushy haired muggle witch. She had proven to be that intended student who would certainly claim to be the “brightest witch of the age” if the war ended in favour of the light and she miraculously survived it.

An intricate wand movement and an accurately pronounced False Memory spell made the once Grangers, now Wilkins, doze off in a time-bound comatose state. They would wake up in a few hours, get dressed, grab their packed luggage neatly assembled in the hallway, and call a taxi to take them to Heathrow Airport. Their air tickets were booked, a one-way flight to Sydney, Australia. They were going to start afresh in a new city, on a new continent, with a new name.

Rubbing her cheeks furiously now, not wanting to cry much just yet, Hermione turned to give the house another thorough look. She had to make sure there was nothing left for Voldemort's dogs to sniff around and jeopardize her plans to keep her parents safe.

A soft chime in the living room made her stop in her tracks. The young witch turned around, alert and ready. The sound was coming from above the fireplace. Over the mantle hung an idyllic countryside scene she always marvelled at. The painting had tilted down at one side, emitting a small rectangular glow from the exposed portion of the wall.

For precautionary measures, she started casting jinx, hex, and curse detecting spells. With white flagged sparks glowing in every case, she ran her finger over the glowing light. Something pushed out to meet her hand but before she could manage to pull her hand back, an old scroll of parchment rolled out into her hand.

Above the scroll, beautiful calligraphic handwriting caught her attention and her curiosity piqued.

It read:

**_"To my gorgeous daughter Minerva,_ ** **  
_My Baby's Breath- Mother loves you forever, Lilac Evanson."_ **

The girl, barely an adult, dropped the parchment on the floor. She looked back at her dozing parents in dismay, her thoughts racing against her beating heart. ‘I can’t leave it, I can’t... this is magic… they would find out... if they look around closely.’ Quickly gathering the fallen scroll, she stared at it long enough to let a teardrop fall over the old calligraphic script. She watched with wide eyes as the paper soaked it up immediately. The scroll glowed brightly with a blue-white light and the letters rearranged themselves right in front of her baffled eyes. The witch swayed on her feet and struggled to breathe:

It now read:

**_"To my gorgeous daughter Hermione_ ** **  
_My Baby's Breath- Mother loves you forever, Lily Evans."_ **

* * *

The poetry lines are from William Blake’s Auguries of Innocence


	2. Chapter 1

Under reconstruction. Hope to meet you all soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Under reconstruction. Hope to meet you all soon. 


	4. Chapter 3

Under reconstruction. Hope to meet you all soon. 


	5. Chapter 4

Under reconstruction. Hope to meet you all soon. 


	6. Chapter 5

Under reconstruction. Hope to meet you all soon. 


	7. Chapter 6

Under reconstruction. Hope to meet you all soon. 


End file.
